Mad Doctor XXX
Doctor XXX, better known as "The Mad Doctor", is a minor villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a provisional ally to the Dominion XIII for the events of both "The Chain of Memories" and "A Year of Misery". As a master of genetic and bionic engineering, Doctor XXX was hired by Emperor Zurg to begin a series of experiments called the Replication Program, which would allow the Emperor to gain control over a perfect replica of a Keyblade Wielder to manipulate into gathering hearts for the final solution... Story Backstory (His connections to the Disney-Castle Royal Family as their head roboticist and genetics engineer, his allegiance to Darth Sidious as a spy, and how he got ingrained into the Enchanted Dominion Radiant Garden Scientific Community) Birth of A New Era (Plays part of the role of Even alongside Dr. Frankenollie, as well as provide for the Phantom Blot and Pete's rise to power in the criminal underworld in the wake of King Roland Mouse's untimely demise) In Between BoANE and TCOM (His participation in experimenting on human souls as per Darth Vader's plans, and his recruition into Dominion XIII as a leading scientist alongside his former lab monkey/intern Frankenollie) The Chain of Memories (Plays part of the role of Vexen, but manages to survive destruction and escape the castle by converting himself into a cyborg animatronic) A Year of Misery (Is put in charge of the Replica/Android project alongside Dr. Gero, while also plotting to expose Asajj Ventress and Ben Ali Gator as traitors for what they nearly did to him; helps in the fall of Ultron to the Dark Side) An Empire of Dreams (Takes over as leading scientist in charge of creating Droid soldiers after Gero's death; has a fierce rivalry with Frax; assists in reviving the other slain Castle Oblivion members in the wake of the War of Hollow Bastion; a loyalist to Emperor Zurg, only to get tossed aside for having outlived his usefulness after one too many failures; initially attempts to kill Zurg in revenge, but is soon confronted with the true evil that is the Doom Phantom and realizes "my god, what have I done" when his research is used for truly wicked purposes he did not intend to happen; sacrifices himself to save Taran from his own Droids now programmed to kill their own creator) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Is revived as a flesh and blood toon due to intervention from the Aurem Crystal wielded by Darth Sidious, but is rescued by Louis Tully before he can be chosen to serve the Emperor; is locked up in prison for his crimes against the worlds of Coruscant, Disney-Castle, and the Enchanted Dominion, but is already starting to feel regret for his actions committed in the past) Return of the Keyblade (Plays the redemption arc half of Even/Vexen's character since Frankenollie remains unrepentant to the very end from his prison cell) Appearance Personality and Abilities Gallery Hooden Mad Doctor.jpg|The Mad Doctor hidden in a black cloak Mad Doctor Robot.jpg|The Mad Doc revealed as a partial cyborg Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:Anti-Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Machines Category:Inventors